Untitled
by sasu haku gaara 16
Summary: What happens when Raven gets pregnant? Who is it with? Will she get kicked out? Read to find out. BBxRae. Slight RobxStar. Some Raven OOC. Please R&R!
1. Not So Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Teen Titans, nor any businesses mentioned in this story. Bios: (Name and Age) Raven (Rachel Roth); Age 24 

**Beast Boy (Garfield Logan); Age 21**

**Starfire (Kori Anders)(Koriand'r); Age 20 (21 later)**

**Robin (Richard "Dick" Grayson); Age 23**

**Cyborg (Victor Stone); Age 22**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 1: Not So Sweet Dreams**

**_"I'm sorry… Raven"_**

Raven sat up. A dream. It was all a dream. But unfortunately, that didn't relieve her fear. Today was the day. The day that she would reveal her secret.

She walked toward the kitchen, only to find that someone was waiting for her.

"Hey, gorgeous. Today's the big day. Ready?" A familiar voice asked. It was Beast Boy.

"Never," Raven said, ignoring 'gorgeous'. "This is big. As in, I'm putting myself at the risk of getting kicked out big." Raven replied as the words echoed through her head. _The risk of getting kicked out_. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"What if I do get… kicked out? What would you do?"

"I would see how he likes two people leaving."

"Thanks."

"No problem, baby."

"I told you to stop calling me that! I gave you the options."

"Raven, Dear, or Rachel. Got it."

"Good. Let's hope you get it from now on."

"Or what?"

"Use your imagination."

"Oh, no! I'm so scared."

"Ha."

"I took the liberty of making you some tea. I knew you'd be wanting it soon."

"How thoughtful." She replied sarcastically.

"Well the least you could do is say thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

She took her cup and went to her room. "I'm going to need a lot of meditation," She thought to herself.

After about one hour, she called over the intercom, "All titans to the briefing room. I repeat, all Titans to the briefing room."

"Hmm. I thought I was the only one allowed to use that." Robin thought to himself. All the Titans gathered together.

"So…?" Robin said.

"I have some… news. Remember my 21st birthday party?" Raven blushed.

They all nodded.

"Well, I drank a little too much…" She looked around and saw that all eyes were on her. She bit her lip and tried not to cry, but it couldn't be helped. The team looked at her in confusion. Was that a tear on their friend's face? Their eyes widened. Raven continued.

"And now I… I'm…well…pregnant." She said, staring at the ground. She quickly looked up and around at their faces.

Starfire couldn't help but burst out. "This is wonderful! What joy a little bungorf brings!"

"Not too wonderful, Star." Robin said. "How are we supposed to keep a baby in the tower?"

"I guess… I could temporarily… quit the Titans, until it's old enough to stay own it's own.

"That sounds fine to me." Beast Boy replied quickly, before anyone else had a chance to.

"Of course I would still live here." She said. "I could keep it in my room." She added quickly.

"Why don't we vote on it?" Cy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Robin said.

"Raven, who's the father?" Cy asked.

Raven was silent for a moment and blushed. She pointed at Beast Boy.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. So did everyone else's. "Beast Boy? Are you kidding me?" He asked in shock. He looked at Beast Boy, then back at Raven, and then repeated the gesture.

Raven shook her head, still blushing.

"Okay then. Raven and Beast Boys' votes don't count."

All in favor of Raven staying here say 'Aye!'.

"Aye!" Two people voted in favor. That means the vote was over. Raven smiled and gently squeezed Beast Boy's hand. Two tears of joy fell from her face.

"Friend Raven, why are you crying?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"I'm happy. Thank you both for understanding." She said to Cyborg and Starfire, the two that voted in favor. She glared at Robin and left the room. Beast Boy followed.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied, smiling.

"I know the crime rate is at a record low, but there is still some. Staying at home I'll be bored to death."

"Hmm. We'll have to talk to Robin about that. I doubt that he'll let you fight. Anyways, we all want your baby to be safe." He said.

"I can take care of myself and my baby." She said defensively.

"Not while you're fighting." He replied. "You know how much we all get knocked around."

"True."

"You know it!"

"Ha. Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's almost sunset."

"Okay. Come on!"


	2. Proposal

Chapter 2: Proposal 

Beast Boy grabbed Rae's hand, and they ran back to the tower. They went up to the roof.

"Wanna try something new?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh… sure."

"Okay. You're going to learn how to meditate. Find your center, and say…"

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" He started to say.

She stared at the changeling. "You certainly catch on quickly." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, and he leaned in and kissed her.

He then presented her with a letter.

"Raven. You mean the world to me. You are my sun, my love. May we share a lifetime of happiness. Love, Garfield."

She smiled at him.

"Raven?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you marry me?"

He presented her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

He looked at her. Tears?

"Yes." She replied. "I will marry you." They kissed. "Thank you, Beast Boy. I am now the happiest girl in the world." She laughed. They kissed again. "Let's go down." She said.

She looked at the clock. It was now 7:30 p.m. She went to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"You want to… talk?"

"Sure!"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Raven!"

"You won't tell?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm engaged!" Raven whispered excitedly.

Starfire gasped. "Really? OMG!"

"Quiet!" Raven whispered sternly.

"Oops!"

"To Beast Boy?"

Raven nodded and showed her the ring. Starfire grinned and admired it.

They talked and finally after about half an hour later, Raven went to her room. She gasped.

_**OMG,**_ she thought. _**I forgot about shopping!**_It was 5 days until Christmas, and she hadn't even gone shopping for presents yet! She looked at the clock. 8:00. She was exhausted. It had been a long day for her. "I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow." She sighed and went to sleep.


	3. So the Drama

Chapter 3: So the Drama 

Raven woke up and felt nausea overcome her. She looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. She groaned and stumbled to the bathroom. She heard a faint knock on the door. She opened it, still half-asleep, and mumbled, "Yeah Star?"

"Friend Raven, I was wondering if you were all right. I heard you get up, and this is not usual for you as it is only six…" Starfire started.

"I'm fine, Star."

"You are sure?"

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth. For some reason she was becoming extremely aggravated. Usually, she would have been grateful for her friend's concern. _Maybe I'm just tired._

"You are not getting the sickness of the morn…"

"I'M FINE!" She yelled, and then clasped her mouth, fearing that she woke the others. She saw tears form in Starfire's eyes. She started to apologize, but Starfire turned and ran into her room, sobbing silently. Raven felt the rage that had overcome her being replaced by guilt and shame. She stood there, a single tear falling down her cheek, wondering why she had burst out like that. This wasn't like her. She closed her eyes and returned to her room. She let out a sigh, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Raven awoke to the cacophony of loud banging. She looked at the clock. 7:30. _What now?_ She opened the door only to find Robin staring bullets at her. _Fine. Two can play that game._ She glared at him.

"So, did you wake me up at SEVEN O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING_ just_ to have a staring contest or did you want to tell me something?

He didn't reply.

"What do you want," she asked, as calmly as she could manage.

"Why," he asked, simply.

"Why what?"

"You know what."

She looked at him, confused, until she saw Starfire standing behind them. "Oh. _That_ what." She sighed. "I don't know," she whispered.

"You don't know what," he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what got into me. I just…"

"I'm getting so FREAKING TIRED of excuses, Raven," he said, losing his temper.

Beast Boy entered the hallway, half-asleep. "Leave her alone, Robin."

"You stay out of this," Robin said. He turned to Raven. "WHY did you yell at her when SHE DID NOTHING?"

At this, Cyborg awoke. "Robin, dude," he said.

"Dude! Leave her alone," Beast Boy said, walking toward Robin.

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "I said stay out of it," he muttered, and punched him square in the jaw. Beast Boy fell to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, and ran to him. He groaned and got up.

"All right," Beast Boy said. "Give me your best shot."

"No," Raven whispered, and ran in front of Beast Boy. Robin punched her instead. She fell, just as Beast Boy had not ten seconds ago, except she landed on her stomach.

"Raven," Beast Boy said. "Are you okay? You should've stayed out of it, babe. I don't think he meant to hit you."

"Yes he did," she replied. He saw me crystal clear. Isn't that right, Robin?"

"Darn right," he said.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Come here you piece of…" Beast Boy said, and kicked him in the… Well, you know where.

"That's ENOUGH!" Cyborg yelled, attempting to stop the fight, but it didn't cease.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP???" Starfire screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"Hmm. Ruin my fun." Cyborg muttered.

"She's CARRYING A BUNGORF!" Star yelled. It has occurred to me now! She just had a swing of the mood. Please, Robin, apologize to friends Raven and Beast Boy."

"Sorry." Robin muttered.

"Raven, I am also sorry for Robin's rudeness. I believe he is being like _this_ because he wishes to hide the fact that… I too… am carrying a bungorf."

Raven, BB, and Cyborg all gasped and looked at Robin and Star.

"Is… Is this… true, Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded, and stared down at the floor.

"I think everybody is sorry," Raven said, with a smile.

"Yes, and I really hope your bungorf is not harmed, friend Raven. You landed on your stomach."

Raven gasped with realization. _OMG._

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure our baby is fine."

Raven smiled. "Thanks. Should we?"

"Sure. You…"

"No. I told them I was pregnant. It's your turn to announce something."

"Fine." BB turned to the rest of the titans and said, "Since we're all sharing… Umm… Raven and I are… Uh…"

"Engaged." Raven finished. She smiled.

"So much for me telling them," he said.

"You were taking too long," she teased, wishing to avoid the rest of the titans' stunned faces.

Then they Cyborg and Robin smiled.

"Star?" Robin said. "Are you okay? You don't look happy."

"I'm fine Robin. I already knew."

"Oh."

Starfire smiled and gave both Raven and Beast Boy a hug.


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping 

Raven flew to the mall. She liked being able to fly. It was so much… fun if she was allowed to use that word. _Okay… presents._ _For BB: a Nintendo Wii! He'd love that so much… For Robin: A kung fu lesson taught by Jackie Chan… For Starfire: Hmm… I'll get Galfore to come down here, plus a jar of zorkaberries… and for Cyborg: an iPhone… Good. We're all set. Okay. I have to go to Best Buy first._ She went to Best Buy and got the iPhone and the Wii. _Okay, 2 down and 2 to go. _She went home and asked Cyborg if she could borrow the ship for something really important.

"Only if I can come with you," he replied.

"But…" Raven looked at Cyborg. She knew he was as stubborn as a mule sometimes, and she also knew this would be one of those times. He wanted to make sure his _baby_ wasn't damaged. "Fine," she muttered.

They started walking toward the T-ship and Cyborg asked, "So we're going _where _again?"

"First we're going to Hollywood, and then we're going to Tamaran."

"For?"

"Robin's present and Starfire's."

"And they are?"

They got into the ship and took off.

"Robin's is kung fu lessons from his hero Jackie Chan, and Star's is that Galfore is coming here and I'm also going to get her a jar of zorkaberries, and a bottle of mustard. OMG! I could get her a full spa package from Sapphire! She would love that!"

"Wow! I can't wait to see what I get!"

"I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, Rae."

"Please do not call me that."

"Oh I _see_. Only _Beast Boy_ can call you that."

Raven blushed, to Cyborg's satisfaction, and didn't say anything.

"I can hardly believe y'all are… _engaged_!"

Raven smiled. "_You_ can hardly believe it? _I_ can hardly believe it."

"I can't believe you are pregnant."

Raven's smile faded a little. "I know."

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay."

"I know. It's just that… I almost got kicked out!"

"But you didn't."

"I know. But… I had a dream that I did."

"It was just a dream."

"Yeah. Just a dream"

Soon they landed in Hollywood.

"So," Cyborg said. "Where does he live?"

"OMG! I totally forgot! I was so obsessed with just getting here that I _totally_ forgot!"

"Calm down, Raven! Gosh! I can find him." He started laughing, and Raven glared at him. He was just messing with her to see her in total freak-out mode, which didn't happen often.

Soon they got to Mr. Chan's house. They knocked on the door, and what appeared to be a butler and two bodyguards answered.

"Well, this was _your _idea," Cyborg whispered.

"Fine," she muttered. "Hi, umm… we were hoping to speak to Mr. Chan."

"And you are," one of the bodyguards asked.

"We are two of the Teen Titans. My name is Raven, and this is Cyborg. You may have heard of us."

"No, I'm afraid not. Do you have an appointment," the butler asked.

"No, I'm…" Raven stopped mid-sentence. "Mr. Chan, sir."

"Please call me Jackie," said Jackie. "You may come in. I've heard a lot about you, Teen Titans. Tell me, where is the rest of your team?"

"Oh, they're at home at the tower."

"Ah. I see. Now, what is it that you would like to talk about?"

The butler interrupted their conversation. "Would you like some tea, sir? Madam?"

"And you say _I _had a mood swing," Raven whispered to Cyborg.

"Raven, be nice. He didn't have a choice."

"Tea, sir? Madam?"

"Um, no thank you," Cyborg said.

"Yes, please," Raven said. "Um, not to be impolite or anything, but do you have Chai?"

"Yes Madam. Of course."

"Okay. Thank you." She turned back to Jackie. "Now, Mister… um, Jackie. We were wondering if you would be gracious enough to come spend a day in Jump City, on Christmas, to give our team leader, Robin, some martial arts lessons."

"Martial arts lessons, on Christmas… Alright," Mr. Chan said.

"Really? Oh, thank you! I know Robin will love it! You're one of his favorite stars!"

Jackie Chan smiled. "He is, along with you all, one of my favorite superheroes."

"Really? Um, wow! Thanks, Jackie!"

"All right. Please don't misunderstand my impatience, but I really must go. I will see you 4 days from now. Have a nice day!"

"You too. Thanks again, Jackie."

"Think nothing of it," Mr. Chan said with a smile.

They left Jackie's house and went on their way to Tamaran.

"He seemed really nice," Raven said.

"Yes, he did." Cyborg replied. "Do you really think he's going to come?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"So. Where are we going to get zorkaberries? Does the _grand ruler_ have them in stock?"

"I'm sure he does. I mean he _is_ the grand ruler."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure. I have to make sure my _baby_ doesn't get destroyed, and that _you and yours_ don't either."

Raven smiled. "You're a good friend, Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled proudly. "I try."

They finally got to Tamaran and approached the gates of the palace where Galfore lived.

"Foreigners," one of the palace guards said. "What are you doing here?"

"We are friends of Princess Koriand'r and of your grand ruler. We wish to speak with him."

"What are your names?"

"Raven and Cyborg of the Teen Titans."

"One moment." The guard that had been questioning them went inside. He talked to the grand ruler in the Tamaranean language. He came back outside. "The grand ruler would be honored to have you in his presence."

"Have us? What, for dinner?" Raven muttered sarcastically to Cyborg.

"I think that's code for you can go inside now." Cyborg teased. Raven rolled her eyes, but nevertheless went inside.

"Noble and honorable Galfore, it is most pleasurable to see you again."

"What was that about?" Cyborg whispered to Raven.

"I'm talking like Starfire, duh."

"Raven and Cyborg, it is very delightful to see you too! What brings you to our humble planet?"

"We… wish to ask a favor of you, Galfore."

"And what would be that wish?"

"That you would come to Earth, just for one day."

"Me? Come to Earth? For what purpose?"

"To visit your beloved Starfire. I would be a gift for her."

"When?"

"4 Earth days from now. For Christmas, which is similar to the Festival of Zornakist."

"Who would run my kingdom?"

"Anyone you like, your majesty." She turned to Cyborg. "Anyone except Blackfire," she muttered.

"I assure you Raven that I would not let Blackfire watch over my kingdom for even 5 of your _seconds_." Raven blushed. "But I accept your favor. Is there anything else that you require?"

"Yes. I am in need of a jar of zorkaberries."

"Zorkaberries are the one of the most _gourmet_,I believe it is, foods on the planet! What _on Earth_ do you need zorkaberries for?"

"It is another gift for your beloved."

"All right. If it is for Koriand'r, I guess I will."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Yes. I will see you in 4 of your Earth days."

"Goodbye," both Cyborg and Raven said in unison, and then they left to pick up Starfire's salon package.

"Home, sweet home!" Cyborg said as they landed at Titans Tower.

"Okay Cy, you distract Star while I hide the zorkaberries in… my…" Raven stopped.

Cyborg waved his hand in front of Raven's face.

Raven made a subtle gesture for him to turn around.

Cyborg turned and he saw Starfire. _The zorkaberries were her present. I can't say anything._

"Hello, friends Raven and Cyborg," Starfire said. "Did you say zorkaberries?"

Cyborg thought for a moment. "Uh, hi. No, I said, um, dessert of berries…"

Raven interrupted Cyborg. "Yes. Cyborg told me he was going to make us a berry dessert for Christmas."

Starfire looked at them, as if deciding on whether to believe them.

Raven studied Starfire's face. _I hope she's buying this…_

"Okay," Starfire said finally. "Where were you?"

"Out… shopping," Raven answered, and hurried out of the garage.


	5. The Night Before Christmas

Chapter 5: The Night Before Christmas 

(A/N this _is_ the night before Christmas, as the title suggests)

Raven was busy wrapping presents when she heard a knock on her door. "Don't come in."

"Even _me,_" a voice said. It was Beast Boy.

"Especially you."

"Why? Are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, stupid. I'm wrapping your present."

Beast Boy blushed. "Oh. Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"What?"

"Calling me stupid."

"Oh. Well, who ever said I was nice?"

"True."

"Hey!"

"You deserved it. It's called payback, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"Payback."

"All right we're even now. You can go away now."

"Aw. That makes me sad."

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Like I said, who cares?"

Raven finished wrapping presents. _All right! Now all I have to do is to put them under the tree_.

Raven did so, and then went to sleep.

Raven awoke to the same cacophony that had aggravated her recently. (A/N Being awoken by noisy knocking is similar to being awoken by the metal clanging of two pots being rammed into each other.) "What?"

"Wake up friend Raven! It is Christmas, and what a joyous Christmas it is!!! Just look outside!"

Raven looked outside. It was snowing. It was the first snow.

"How appropriate," Raven muttered to herself.

"Yes, it is most appropriate!"

"Okay Starfire, I'm up."

"Wonderful! We shall wait for you in the room of living!"

Raven groggily walked to her closet. _What to wear?_ Holidays were usually the only times the Titans wore civilian clothes. She chose a lavender fitted t-shirt and jeans. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put her hair up. She then walked into the living room.

"Raven," everyone exclaimed at once.

"Okay everyone! Raven's the elf this year." Robin said.

"What???" Raven looked mortified. Cyborg started cracking up.

"It's your turn this year," he replied.

"Fine."

Robin held out the elf hat.

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." She grabbed the hat and put it on. Cyborg snickered. Raven glared at him. "You must have a death wish." Cyborg just rolled his eyes.

"Friends, let us do less talking of the death, and more receiving of the gifts."

"Star's right." Robin said. "Come on, Raven."


	6. Presents

Chapter 6: Presents 

Raven sighed and handed the first present to Robin. It was a watch from Starfire. Beast Boy got _Halo 3_ from Cyborg. Starfire got a diamond necklace from Robin. Cyborg got an 80G iPod from Robin. Raven got a dark poetry book from Beast Boy. It was time for the next round. Robin received _Live Free or Die Hard_ from Cyborg. Beast Boy got the last issues of his favorite comic book to complete his collection from Starfire. Starfire got a gift certificate to her favorite mall from Cyborg. Cyborg got _Rush Hour 3_ from Beast Boy. Raven got _The Open Door_ (A/N a CD Evanescence) from Robin. There were 2 rounds down, and 2 more to go. Robin got _Chuck_ (A/N a CD by Linkin Park) by Beast Boy. Beast Boy got a Samsung digital camera from Robin. Raven got a blue "Who Cares?" shirt from Starfire. She smiled at Starfire who beamed back. Raven got herself another present from the pile. It was a BOSE stereo from Cyborg.

"Okay." Raven said. "These are mine. They're not that good but…"

"I'm sure they're fine." Cyborg said.

Raven nodded. She handed a present to Beast Boy. Beast Boy tore the wrapping paper excitedly, as if he was a little kid.

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Look everybody! A Wii!!!"

Raven smiled. Next was Starfire. She handed two packages to Starfire.

Star gasped. "A spa certificate of a gift," she gasped again, but longer, so that it seemed there was no air left in the entire tower. "Zorkaberries! How did you get these?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Raven replied. She winked subtly at Cyborg. Finally was Cyborg. His eyes got as wide as saucers, and his mouth went agape.

"An iPhone?" Cyborg said in a squeaky voice. Raven laughed and nodded.

Cyborg gathered what small portion was left of his dignity.

"I thought… you said these weren't that good! You are way too modest for your own good."

Raven half-smiled.

"How come I…" Robin started to ask, but was interrupted by Raven.

"Your gift is on the way Robin." She walked over to Cyborg. "I hope," she whispered to him.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Raven said, and answered the door. "Jackie! How nice of you to drop by! I knew _you'd_ come. Who are _these_ two?"

"Guards. They're here to make sure nothing, or no one, gets in our way." Jackie said quietly.

"Oh, I see. Well, make yourself at home." Raven turned to Robin. "Robin. Meet…" Again, as if on cue, Jackie stepped in. Robin and Cyborg went wide-eyed. "…Jackie Chan," Raven finished.

"Mr. Chan, sir, it's an honor to meet you!" Robin said, still wide eyed.

"The honor is mine, Robin. Please, call me Jackie." Jackie said.

"Jackie has generously agreed to come give you a day of martial arts lessons, free of charge." Raven said. "Isn't that right, Jackie?"

"Yes."

The doorbell rang again.

"Starfire, can you get that for me please?" Raven asked.

"Of course, friend Raven."

Starfire walked to the door, opened it, and sucked in all of Titan's Tower's air. "GALFORE," she screamed, and gave him one of her hugs.

"Great. Now all my air is gone and I've gone deaf," Raven said. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed.

"Dearest Koriand'r. It is most wonderful to see you again," said Galfore.

"The pleasure is mine," Starfire said.


	7. Good Times

Chapter 7: Good Times 

"Is that everyone?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"Good," he replied, and walked up to Starfire. "Star, I…," he sighed and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Starfire gasped, but took no hesitation in saying, "Yes!" She put on the ring.

"Finally!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

Raven couldn't help but smile. Robin and Starfire had always been a good couple.

"Hey Cyborg," said Beast Boy. "When are you going to get a girl?"

To Beast Boy's satisfaction, Cyborg blushed, but didn't say anything.

"What a Kodak moment." Raven said.

Everyone laughed except Cyborg, who just blushed even harder.

Robin brought out the champagne.

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg said. "Don't give any to Starfire. She's only 20."

"Don't you remember?" Robin said. "Today is her 21st birthday."

"Oh, yes. Our Christmas Star." Raven said.

Everyone laughed.

"That… was… a… good… one…" Cyborg said in the middle of laughs.

Raven smiled from the satisfaction of giving her fellow teammates a good laugh.

Robin banged his crystal glass. "A toast to our engaged couples… and Cyborg."

Everyone laughed, except Cyborg who just rolled his eyes.

"A toast to our bungorfs," Starfire continued.

"A toast to family," Beast Boy said.

"A toast to enemies…" Cyborg started, making everyone look. "…But with friends like you, who needs them?"

Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"A toast to you all, my Titan friends and favorite superheroes. Also, a toast to Christmas," said Jackie Chan.

"A toast to my dear Starfire, in celebration of the day of her birth," Galfore said.

They clinked glasses and drank champagne.

"Ah…" Cyborg said. "Good times…"

"They certainly are," Robin said. "They certainly are."

Hey! I have a few apologies! Sorry I haven't been updating (I was grounded for 6 WEEKS!!!) Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be pretty short, too.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	8. Special Delivery

Chapter 8: Special Delivery 

_8 months later_

It had been going on for 10 minutes: enormous pressure. _I have to tell Beast Boy. Well, all of them._

She walked out into the living room, into the infirmary.

"All Titans to the infirmary," Raven said on the intercom. "I repeat, all Titans to the infirmary."

"There she goes again, using my intercom." Robin said.

Starfire felt the pressure, the same as Raven. She rushed over to the infirmary.

Cyborg was the first to get there, since his room was just down the hall.

"Yo, Raven! What's up?"

"Cyborg, I…"

Soon the rest of the team arrived.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"It's… time," Raven said.

"WHAT," everybody yelled.

"My friends, I believe it is the time for me, also," said Starfire.

"_WHAT_," they yelled even louder, even Raven joined in the collective shock. 

"So… were both going into labor at the SAME TIME?"

"It appears so, friend Raven," Starfire said.

"Ok. I'll make some preparations," Cyborg said.

"Okay," he said.

"Maybe I should do this," Robin and Beast Boy said in unison. They didn't like the idea of anyone else, Cyborg included, to see their fiancées' [you know even if it was just because they were having babies.

"Don't be absurd," Cyborg said, not quite getting the point of their sudden arguments. "I'm more qualified to do this than both of you combined."

Robin and Beast Boy sighed, knowing that they would not win. All of a sudden Raven started groaning, so Beast Boy rushed over to her and held her hand. He grimaced as she crushed his hand.

"Okay," Cyborg said, "Y'all are both ready to go, so… uh… push."

Both Robin and Beast Boy counted to 10 automatically. In 5 minutes it was all over and the Titans had 2 lovely babies on their hands. Cyborg cleaned them up, weighed them, etc.

"It's a beautiful… girl, Star," Cyborg said. She smiled and Cyborg handed the baby to her. "What's the name," he asked.

"Amber Rachel," she said, and looked at Raven. They smiled. They were all relieved she had not chosen some alien name.

"Raven…" Cyborg said. "It's… a bouncing baby boy."

"Oh great, work," she said sarcastically. She laughed, and everyone followed soon after.

"Same question," said Cyborg.

"Michael Richard," she said.

Everyone smiled.

"Special delivery," Cyborg said as he handed the baby to Raven.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Raven:** It's over?

**Sasu haku gaara 15:** Yep.

**Raven:** Finally!

**Sasu haku gaara 15:** _Don't look so down, Raven_… There's a sequel coming!!!

**Raven:** Great… vein-pop

Sorry this chapter was so short!

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	9. Thanks Please Read

This is not a chapter, sorry.

I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me to keep writing, especially:

Cheekylildevil for the great reviews and adding me to her alert list,

Sweetnsxy for her correction, great reviews, and adding me to her alert/faves lists,

Thowell3 for adding me to his lists also.

Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing/adding me to their lists!

It makes me feel really good, and like I said, it keeps me writing…

P.S. If you haven't done so already please check out my sequel Untitled Too!!!


End file.
